The invention relates to fasteners and connectors that are readily assembled with ease, accuracy and key coded to insure uniquely respective connections. Prior art fasteners are not suitable, e.g., for random or lightly constrained assembly as required for random processes, robot assembly or assemblies made under adverse conditions. "Blind" assemblies are frequently required for oil wells, mines and other inaccessible locations.
In the growth processes described by molecular biology, proteins are formed in living cells by the stepwise addition of unique collections of atoms or radicals which fit the partially assembled molecule at the proper point in the proper orientation. In this fashion enormously complex and unique molecules are grown, each of which meets one of the thousands of different needs of the living organism. As another example of a similar process, it is now believed that the geometry of individual molecules of a gas determines its odor. Only molecules with a specific shape and size can geometrically fit into and thereby stimulate one of a number of different types of receptacles which comprise the olfactory organ of an animal. When one type of these receptors is stimulated, a signal is produced and interpreted by the brain of the animal as a unique odor. Such processes result from random motion and suggest a model for practical use in mechanical fastening.
Electrical and fluid connectors, e.g., designed for "quick disconnect" frequently require great care in alignment in order to effect a correct connection, particularly where multiple connections are involved with a single connector. Complex assemblies involving numerous subassemblies and parts are the bain of installers, consumers and end users. Uniquely defining each part or subassembly by a suitable key code, combined with ease and accuracy of alignment is a long felt need for which heretofore an adequate solution has not been proposed.